


Roy/Boy/Girl

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bicurious Roy, Birthday Sex, Bisexual Jason Todd, Blow Jobs, Brief mentions of Teenage Jason’s Massive Crush on Dick, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining, Pining Jason, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, angsty porn, it’s all porn, joyfire - Freeform, questionably written threesome mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason had a suspicion that his part in this was more about convenience than preference. Roy was bi-curious. Jason was his only friend who swung that way who wasn’t his girlfriend’s ex-fiancé. Plus he lived right in the same apartment.Jason knew it was selfish of him, but he would take what he could get. After all, he was in love with the man.





	Roy/Boy/Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve just been wanting to write some angsty three way porn featuring Jason’s unrequited love for Roy for a while now. 
> 
> I finally did it. Yay me!
> 
> It’s all porn. Expect next to nooooo plot here 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my weird, sleep-deprivation fueled porn!!

—————-  
“And you’re sure you’re okay with this, Princess?

 

“I care deeply for Roy. This is something that he wants, that I want to give to him.” 

There was no way she knew exactly what she was asking for. Exactly what it would mean to Jason. 

“Well sure, and that just about makes you girlfriend of the year. I know Roy, and Roy wouldn’t want you to do this for him if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Kori’s eyes glowed, along with her smile. The Tameranian looked amused. “You are forgetting. You know me as well, Jason. Do you really think that I would be proposing such a thing if I were not interested?”

Jason had to admit she made a good point. Kori was no stranger to sacrifice in the name of conflict resolution, but this wasn’t war. When it came to personal matters, she was assertive, independent, and fully capable of deciding whether or not she was okay with watching her boyfriend get railed by his best friend. 

“This will not be first time I’ve done this sort of fine, Jason.” 

Jason coughed. “Right.” Kori used to date Dick. To those who knew him, Dick was pretty openly bisexual. Although that information just rose the question of who their third had been. Who else did they even know? Jason knew it sure as Hell it wasn’t him, and he knew it couldn’t be Roy. They were best friends, they discussed this before. Roy had never slept with a man. Now that the mental image was in head though, he couldn’t shake it. Just the thought of his teenage crush, on his knees, dark haired head bobbing between Roy’s thighs, caused a flash of jealousy and not just a little arousal to creep into his gut.

 

Kori tilted her head a bit to the side. “Are you sure you are okay with this?” 

Sure I am. The only problem here is that I am in love with my best friend, who is also your boyfriend, who you just asked me to sleep with for his birthday present, because apparently he has some type of Bi curious fantasy. Jason nodded. “Let’s give our boy the best night of his life.” 

Maybe, if he was lucky, Jason could fool himself into thinking that this was more than one-night. That he might be more than a novelty. 

Jason had been mostly joking when he suggested waiting on Roy’s bed wearing nothing but a bow on his junk. (“A red bow!” he added, as though that made it make more sense. Kori hit him on the arm). 

Kori took a shower with Roy. She wanted to make sure he was all cleaned and all prepared. Roy groaned when his girlfriend reached around and squeezed a slippery cheek. He kissed her deeply, pushing his ass out slightly as she kneaded and massaged roughly. “what’s gotten into you, babe?” Kori merely grinned and dragged a finger across his entrance, eliciting a squeak then a groan.“Not that I’m complaining, babe.” 

“You know that thing we talked about?” Kori pressed just the tip of her finger against his hole. Roy was surprised to feel that it was slick with lube.

“That’s a perk of having Jason as a roommate. Leave it to Jason to just causally leave HIS bottle of lube in OUR shower.”

His breath caught and his cock twitched at Kori slid her finger in all the way, and then another. 

“That’s not the only perk of having Jason as roommate that you want, though, is it Roy?”

“I wish he would walk in right now” Roy pushed down, impaling himself on the now three fingers. “Mmmm” Kori was now pumping him faster, fingers opening him up and spreading him out. “I’d bet he’d want to punish me for using his lube.” 

This had become a regular part of their lovemaking lately. Kori would play with ass a little bit, and he’d talk about what might happen if Jason walked in on them. 

 

Then the two of them would usually have an intense fuck session, followed by cuddling and feelings of wonder and slight guilt at the fact that he was getting off on the thought of his best friend without his knowledge. 

Kori pulled out and shut off the shower. Roy only poured a little. Shower sex was uncomfortable anyways, he was ready to lay her out on their mattress.

To his dismay, Kori was blocking the door, preventing him from entering their bedroom.

“That little fantasy of yours?”

“Yeah, babe?” 

“What if we could make it happen?” 

Roy’s ears pounded. It couldn’t be...? He opened the door slowly. If he was wrong, he wanted to prolong the time he didn’t know. Roy held his breath.

 

There, sitting on his bed, was Jason Todd. Fully clothed, but in a form-fitting black tank top and a pair of pajama pants. 

“Happy Birthday, Roy-Toy.”

Roy picked up his jaw, and somehow found the strength to put on a pair of boxers. 

Wait. “Are those... arrows?” Upon closer inspection, Roy discovered that the Lounge pants Jason was wearing indeed had heart and arrows on them. 

“After Valentine’s Day clearance.” Jason shrugged. “Blame your girlfriend, she wouldn’t let me wear the bow.” 

Roy laughed a bit before remembering the situation at hand.

“But this real though? You really want to have sex with me and Kori?”

Jason sucked in a breath. When he locked eyes with Roy’s, the mischievous glint turned gentle. “Yes. Only If you want me to.”

Roy’s eyes widened and a smile spread across his adorable freckled face. Jason wished he could somehow replay the moment they broke the news so that he could watch those green eyes light up in slow motion and closely track the bobbing of Roy’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed. 

Roy was just so amazing, 

“And your okay with this, babe?” 

Kori smiled, and for a second Jason’s feared a replay of the awkward moment of realization he had gotten earlier. But all Kori did was confirm. 

The three had a quick discussion of safe words and boundaries. They briefly overviewed main kinks and hard nos. A few fantasy’s were discussed. Well, on Roy’s end. What was Jason supposed to say? My favorite fantasy is the one where you do anything, anything at all to me, and also we are dating and you look at me the way that you only look at Kori?

“So, how do we go about this?” Roy may have wanted, needed this for a long time, but fantasizing is completely different than knowing exactly what to do in the moment. “Where do we start?” 

“You should kiss him.” 

God, Roy loved it when Kori took charge.

Roy leaned forward and gave Jason a chaste peck before crawling in on top of the bed spread with him. Bodies curled together. It was almost as when they were simply cuddling, watching a movie. Best friends did that, right? It was relaxing. Roy’s scent in his nose and warmth on his skin was relaxing. Roy’s soft lips were on his one, tentative at first. Jason held back, counting his blessings and letting Roy go st his own pace. The patience paid off, and soon Roy’s lips became firmer, his pace more passionate. Jason followed suit, his breath ragged from his nostrils. Jason felt Roy’s tongue tap at the seam of his lips. All bets were now off. Jason immediately sucked the wet muscle in. Roy groaned. Jason bobbed his head and scraped teeth along the side of Roy’s tongue in a clear mimicry of something else. The Parallel went straight to Roy’s groin. He felt fingers threaded through his red hair, pulling his head back.

“You like that?” 

Roy almost forgot Kori was there. 

“mmmm”

“What was that?” Kori’s tone was sharp, he eyes slightly narrowed. 

“Yes, babe. I liked that.” 

Kori smiled proud. “Good.” 

Jason was just looking at Roy’s body, absolutely transfixed. “You see me shirtless all the time.” Roy rolled his eyes.

He did, of course. “This is different.”

After a moment, Roy broke the tension by pulling off Jason’s tank top as well. His hands roamed on the wall of muscle in front of him. The red head looked at his girlfriend, green eyes wide. “This is just what I wanted.”

And oh, he knew those words didn’t mean the same thing he wanted them too, but Jason’s heart did a flip. 

“I’m so happy,” was Kori’s genuine reply. A smaller orange hand joined Roy’s, as they both traced the planes and contours that made up Jason Todd’s pecs and abs. Roy’s lip found his again, and Jason groaned into them. Roy swallowed the noise with fervor, tounges tangling and havds griping. 

Kori pushed Jason flat on his back. “Roy has talked about this so many times.” Jason didn’t know if she meant With him or with men in general and he didn’t dare to ask. “And do you know what he wants to do?” Jadon shook his head. “Roy, baby, tell our good friend Jason what you want to do to him.” 

Roy picked his head up from where it was laying shy kisses onto Jason’s stomach. “I want to suck your cock.” 

Oh.  
My.

“That’s not polite, Roy.” Starfire chided. “How do you ask?”

“Please... Kori...” Roy yelped at Kori tugged at his hair. “Not me... Jason. Look Jason in the eye and ask him for what you want.” 

Shit that was hot.

“Jason.” Roy’s green eyes were dilated With lust. “Jason, can I please suck your cock? Please?”

Well damn. Jason was definitely seeing the upside of having Kori here.

“Please.” Jason echoed. He had to regain his composure. “You’d look so hot, with that face of yours stuffed full” 

Roy drooled and dropped down. He fumbled with the pajama bottoms. Jason lifted his butt a bit to shimmy out of them, and Kori helped. 

Roy stared, admiring and a little nervous. He wanted this, but he had never seen Jason hard before. He was uncircumcised (Jason had mentioned once that this was thanks to the healing effects of the Lazarus Pit) and he was thick. 

Roy licked the tip of it. Jason shuddered, and Kori’s breath hitched. That was all the encouragement Roy needed to take the head into his mouth. 

He must have liked it, if the noise that came from Roy’s throat was anything to go by. 

Roy seemed to push past the temporary bout of shyness. He dove down, taking Jason down his throat. 

“That’s it, baby” Kori praised, “ Just like you always talked about.”

They had talked...

When Jason shuddered it was only partially because of that thing Roy was doing with his tongue right now.

“Fuck.”

The look Roy gave him, green eyes through coppery lashes, was absolutely sinful. 

“Are you sure you’ve never down this before?”

Roy chuckled around Jason’s cock. He wrapped a hand around the base of it, pumping to pick up the slack as he pulled off his mouth.

“Only in my fantasies, Jay.”

Kori’s laugh was like music, amused. “Those and my stap-on.”

Oh fuck.

“You are doing so well.” Suddenly Kori was at Roy’s back. His boxers were pushed aside, a hand wrapped around him, pumping his cock. Jason has forgotten about Kori again, but when he saw the look of bliss on the male red head’s face, he knew he wouldn’t again. 

Now Jason may have been more into dudes than anything these days, but he identified as bisexual. It just took more than a pair of nice legs and tits to stir his interest in the fairer sex. There was a fairly small margin of women who did it for him, and anyone who could make Roy moan like he was around him right now automatically fit the criteria? Jason decided. 

Roy was flushed, hips rocking, but to his credit his enthusiasm for sucking Jason did not wane. If anything, Kori touching him and whispering words of husky encouragement in his ear only served to increase his efforts. For this, Jason was grateful.

Roy pushed Kori’s hand away, clamoring up to his knees. 

“Everything okay, buddy?”

Roy nodded. “I just want... I need...”

“What do you want?”

Roy bit his lip. “Wanna ride you, Jay.”

And so, Roy’s boxers came off again. Kori helped Jason sit up, back against the headboard. He rolled on a condom. Roy was still prepped from the shower, but Jason pressed two lubed fingers inside him anyway. Jason knew that Roy had at least had Kori’s fingers in him, and likely his own. Even if he’d taken a strap-on before, (which, by the way, holy shit,) Roy was still a virgin when it came to men, and Jason didn’t want him getting hurt. When he was satisfied Roy was sufficiently ready, he gave Kori a nod. 

Jason and Kori both gave support and helped Roy settle himself above Jason’s lap. Jason held his own cock steady, not that the raging hard-on needed any help with that. Kori was there too, guiding her boyfriend down. 

Jason gasped at the tight heat slowly enveloping him. This position may not have been the absolute best for a first time. Jason restrained himself, letting Roy adjust. “You doing alright?”

“Mmhmm.” The affirming hum was gritty, colored by something Jason hoped wasn’t pain.

“How do you feel?” Kori’s voice was full of wonder, and not for the first time she revealed that she’d done this before Jason got the impression that she had wanted this for more reason than purely Roy’s enjoyment.

“I... full.” Roy was facing outward, but Jason could picture those brows furrowed anyway. “It’s different than your strap-on.” Jason whimpered, and Roy laughed. “But good. He feels so good.” Then, he began to move. Roy was pushing up and down with his muscular thighs. “He feels so good.” Roy began to bounce, clearly used to sensation and now thoughly enjoying himself, if the moans and swears provided any indication. “I’m ready for you, baby.”it was all part of Roy’s fantasy. The three of them had discussed this, and Jason knew what would happen next. 

Kori climbed on top of Roy’s lap, bare chests touching. A fluttery sigh tumbled from her lips as she seated herself on Roy. Jason closed his eyes and kept pumping his hips. He heard the sloppy sounds of the two making out above him, and he wasn’t jealous. This was Roy’s day, Roy’s fantasy. The knowledge that Roy felt good, and that he had a part in making it happen made him feel impossibly turned on. 

Jason’s hips were like lightening, faster, faster. Fucking up into Roy, as the older man moaned bounced, and sweated. This was getting to be too much.

“I’m going to come.” Jason warned. Kori climbed off. She guided Roy onto all fours, and then crawled beneath him. Jason came, hard, pumping into Roy from behind to the sounds of Kori gagging and slurping.

Jason got up and started to walk away. 

“Wait.” Roy sounded desperate, but that probably had something to do with the gorgeous Tamerainian between his legs. “Stay. If you want.”

Jason smirked. Oh, he wanted. “Relax, ‘baby’. I’m just getting rid of the condom.”

When he returned from his short trip to the bathroom, Jason was greeted to quite the sight. Kori was on all fours now, her huge ass jiggling with every thrust. Jason could definitely see the appeal now. After an inviting gesture, Jason got on the bed next to the couple for an up close and personal veiw.

Earlier they had established that Jason would not be penetrating Kori. Both Jason and Kori had mentioned it as a hard no, although Kori expressed being open to other touches, if the night lead that way. As long as it added to Roy’s pleasure, Jason supposed he might. This was Roy’s Day, after all.

Jason loved Kori, he did. He loved her as a best friend, and as a teammate. He loved her as someone who could take care of Roy in ways he so desperately wanted to but couldn’t. And right now, Jason Todd loved Kori as the person who was making those sounds fall from his best friend’s panting mouth. 

Jason just watched, transfixed. It was way to soon for him to get fully hard again, but he was starting to twitch.

“Fuck, Jay, are you throwing in the towel already?”

Aw hell no.

The second best reaction of the night in Jason’s book was the yelp Roy made when Jason spread his cheeks and drove face-first into that ass. Now Jason loved to suck a cock, and knew he was skilled at that too, but there was nothing more that he liked than giving a responsive partner a rim job. 

Oh, was Roy responsive. 

“Fuck, Jay.” Jesus, he was practically grinding his ass against his face.Jason moaned. 

“I’m so close, Jay. Jesus. I’m going to come!”

Much to Roy’s dismay, Jason stop. But it was only to reposition. Flat on his back, his face was now in prime position to suck on of Roy’s swinging testicles into his mouth. He tasted sweet, like maple syrup mixed with something else. Jason wrapped his tongue around, teasing the sensitive flesh. He released it with a juicy pop. Kori was right over Jason, knees bracketing his sides. A particularly well-placed thrust and her large breasts were grazing his swelling cock. Jason’s response was to move his mouth lower. 

The base of Roy was even sweeter, and realized it was from Kori. Her fluids were running down, cling ing to Roy’s skin, and Jason chased every drop with a flat tongue. 

Roy made a sound, and for a moment there was fear he had crossed some kind of a line. 

“Jason! Fuck, do that again.” 

He liked it? 

Well then fuck it. 

Jason laved the skin where Kori and Roy were joined. Kori’s sounds became erratic. Roy must have felt her spasming, milking him. He cried out. Jason need to make him feel good. He needed to use Kori’s pussy to make Roy come. 

Moving even further, Jason reached his target. Kori came first, panting and grinding her clit onto Jason’s mouth. Roy followed not long after. 

Kori and Roy both used their mouths on him after that. Jason eventually spent himself for the second time that night into Roy’s tight fist. It hardly seemed fair to him, since it was Roy’s birthday and all, but Kori assured him with a wink that she’d take care of it all with some one on one time. 

Jason pulled back on those stupid novelty pants, and shuffled off. He needed to clean up, and he needed to not think.

 

Jason’s Heart has never felt so full and yet so empty, all at the same time. 

“Happy Birthday, Roy”


End file.
